Gundam SEED: Awakening v2
by Deathzealot
Summary: What Happens when a Coorindator and Natural find love in the last battle of the EarthZAFT War... Verison 2.0 Finished!
1. PHASE 1

Gundam SEED: The Awakening 

Version 2.0 (Broken Apart and put in Chapter Format)

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Gundam SEED, I really wish I do own it but sadly I don't, but I do own my own Characters._

**Author Notes: **

I had this idea when I was in the "Who was Right" Thread at the old Gundamwatch in the Discussion Forum. After replying to Redeyes statement to my own reply I got this idea stuck in my head and so I decided to put it on paper.... Ummm I mean the screen. This is the result of that idea that I believe I informed Redeye of. Anyway this my own take on the ending of series, so events happen in an order not in the series. Also I have the Strike Daggers lashed to the decks of the Alliance ships much like GMs and Balls in Regular Gundam since their hangers are going to filled with Peacemaker Squads or Normal Moebius Units. So I am going to us my writer's license to make my own version of the ending happen. Also this happens to be my second version of The Awakening and I dearly hope this gets a lot more feedback then the first. I have also split the original up and put it into a chapter format. Enough talk, lean back and enjoy Gundam SEED: The Awakening v2.0!

**Summary:**

In the middle of the Final Battle of the Earth-ZAFT War a young man who fights in the name of the Earth Alliance and a young girl who fights for ZAFT find love in the middle of the storm of the battle. Can a Natural and a Coordinator together find love were hate and fear are the orders of the day and can they survive!

**PHASE-1: **Warrior Awakening!

Lieutenant Eric Anderson watched with a feral grin as the might of the Earth Alliance soared towards the Coordinator's homeland of PLANT. A munch smaller fleet moved to intercept them from the PLANT in front of them to defend their pathetic excuse for a homeland. Meanwhile, Eric was safely strapped in his GAT-01 Strike Dagger aboard the 250 Meter Class Ship Noble III. Him and his team were strapped to the decks of the ship since the hangers of the ship were too small for them and were filled with TS-MA2 Moebius Units anyway. So the pilot had a front row seat to the opening barrage of the enemy and the so-called mighty PLANTs beyond that. Something suddenly caught the pilot's eye, which made him turn to see a very small fleet cruising into the center of the two fleets. Suddenly his speakers crackled as a young women's voice comes over the "Guard" Channel.

"Please we must stop this before both Earth and PLANT are destroyed, we of the Clyne Faction are prepared to protect both Earth and the PLANTs from the horror of this war. Please I am begging you to stop this before it gets any worse," the sweet voice told them with sympathy in the tone of the voice. This makes Eric blink in surprise as a memory tries to surface, but he shakes his head to clear it before it could take hold. He then feels himself getting angry at the white ship in the middle of the formation, since it was the Archangel the Atlantic Federation Ship that had joined up with some filthy coordinators and the remaining traitors from the Orb Union. But his mood changed as the Dominion the sister ship to the Archangel appeared in his vision. The Dominion was also the flagship of the fleet he currently was assigned to. Suddenly something as his corner of his eye that made him tear his eyes away from the flagship to see a large canon like device appearing behind the Coordinators last Fortress. His eyes widened in surprise as the canon fired taking out a small group of the EA fleet destroying them. But then the order came in from the Dominion and the Washington, which said to attack. So Eric after shaking his head yet again to clear it, gives the order to launch from the ship and so his team sprang into the battle. Around the EA fleet Peacemaker Divisions and Strike Daggers launch into the fray alongside his own team.

* * *

Pilot Fiona Rose gasped behind her helmet's faceplate as the Alliance fleet instead of retreating after the GENESIS fired like they were told they were going to do, pressed the attack. Then orders came for her to launch from the Nazca Class Frigate Gladiator and so she launched into her first combat battle in her GINN mobile suit. She calmed herself from her fear and threw her Mobile Suit into the battle alongside her fellow pilots who like her had just graduated from the academy only days before. Within a few minutes after the launch her friends were slaughtered by the far more experienced Naturals in their own Strike Daggers Mobile Suits. She was about to join them in death when a white Gundam flew past her small battle and took out all the Strike Daggers attacking her by disabling them by shooting off their arms and legs followed by their heads. This made Fiona blink in surprise and then the full weight of the loss of her friends fell onto her heart.

* * *

Eric smiled as he finished off a GINN by cutting it in half with his Beam Saber. He laughed cruelly as the Mobile Suit exploded into a small fireball adding another new star adding to the others happening around the battle. Eric once he recovered flew off to find his next target. A GINN attracted his attention since it was retreating from the battle heading towards a new Nazca class ship.

"Oh no you don't you slime ball you are going down," Eric mumbled to himself as he started for it. As he flew he returned his beam saber to its mount and picked up a beam rifle from a downed Strike Dagger since he lost his early in the battle. He checked the charge as it connected to his MS's hand plug. He smiled to find that it had a half charge left in the Rifles E-Cap. He slyly smiled as the GINN seeing him coming started to fire it's rifle at him but it did so in a panicked matter and so the tracers didn't even find him. Eric grinned cruelly knowing that the pilot was scared of him and so he continued for it.

* * *

Fiona after crying her eyes out started to head for the Gladiator to recover from her ordeal. But her console beeped at her and she saw that a Strike Dagger was heading towards her with Beam Rifle leveled at her thanks to her rear view camera. This caused her to panic and she fired her rifle in a haphazard fashion at the enemy. But the enemy didn't even flinch, but keep coming. The Strike Dagger's CIWS Vulcan's opened up shattering the GINNs mono-eye leaving her blind. For the second time that day Fiona surrendered herself to death, but a thought in back of her head told her that she didn't want to die. She was only eighteen she still had a life to live and boys to date.

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" she started to cry out. The Strike Dagger started to point its Beam Rifle at her cockpit. Also the MS using its other arm steadied the GINN so it could fire straight at the cockpit without missing.

* * *

Eric froze as the skin-to-skin communicator activated filling his cockpit with whimpering and crying of a young girl. It was what she was saying that brought a painful memory back.

-Flashback-

A small town in rural Europe was on fire from the attacks of several large man shaped objects marching through the town laying waste to all to what stood before them. Next to a burning house a young man of nineteen kneeled with a young girl about his age in his arms. The boy clothes were ripped and blacked by fire and blood. His usually spiked black hair was messy and dirt filled. While his usual handsome face was smoke stained and bruised, with a pair of lines running down his face from him crying.

"Eric am I going to die?" the girl asked with a flinch since all the blood on the boy was from a large wound her chest and it hurt her...bad. Her own blue eyes were looking into Eric's own green eyes searching for the truth.

"No Sam you are going to be fine the Firemen and Paramedics will be here soon to take care of you," Eric replied to his girlfriend of seven years and soon to be fiancée Samantha Larson. But Sam had not come this far into their relationship without knowing if he was lying or not. This one time he was lying indicated by the tears running his face leaving white trails down his face through the dirt and smoke stains on his face.

"You now Eric you are a very bad liar and you look like right now too," Sam informed him as she weakly touched his face. Her statement made Eric smile sense even at the gates of death Sam still had a sense of humor.

"Right your no better Sam," he replied with a smile that made his green eyes glow in happiness. Indeed Sam did look awful for her usual brown shoulder length hair was caked with so much dirt and blood that it looked black. While her clothes were in about the same shape as her boyfriend's clothes and were caked with blood from her wound. The wound it self was from a large piece of debris that lay nearby, Eric having pulled it from her only moments before.

"Your right Eric I do look like ," she replied with a smile as well. The couple stayed silent for several seconds before Sam looked back into her boyfriend's eyes sensing that the end was near.

"Eric promise me something for me will you?" she asked more weak then before. This brought Eric's head up from its position on her shoulder.

"I will do anything for you babe, just tell me," he said softly looking her eyes now filling with tears.

"Promise... me that won't become a monster... after I die and kill the Coordinators like my own father did in the last war. I... don't want you to become like...him! Promise me this... Eric please..." she managed to get out as her world started turn black. Eric looked down at her and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"I promise Sam I will never turn into that soulless ," he whispered into her ear and brought a final smile to her face before all she saw was black. Eric leaned back and saw Sam's now dull and soulless eyes staring back at him. He closed his eyes and leaned back down to kiss her lips and closed her eyes for the final time. Then he cried for all the heavens to hear.

-End Flashback-

Back in his cockpit of his Mobile Suit Eric opened his eyes as tears started fill his eyes. He silently wept for he had become what he had promised he wouldn't become. He had become like Sam's father David Larson a man who would shoot at his own wife to kill his one time enemy behind her. After the death of Sam he had walked with her body in his arms to the staging point for the refugees from his town and there he had found that his parents had died as well. Their death along with several other deaths of friends and family he become a cold-hearted killer ready to kill at the drop of the hat, even soldiers that have become helpless or had surrendered.

"Sam I am sorry, but I have broke my promise to you. But I promise you this I will not allow people like your father and my former self to exist any longer, this I promise you," Eric said to his girlfriend that was no longer on this earth. Suddenly he opened his eyes once more when his console started to beep at him. He turned with eyes wide to see a Gundam unit pointing its rifle at him. Cursing he grabbed his thruster pack and a medical kit before blowing the hatch and jumping out right in time as a ruby red beam passed through his Mobile Suit before exploding. He watched as the left arm still holding the shield floated away. Frowning he turned his attention back to the GINN and saw that it was still were he had last seen it. Eric frowning saw that one of the arms had been blown off, while it was pitted and scared from his exploding Mobile Suit. Sighing when he saw the hatch opening and its pilot exiting with her own thruster pack on. He quickly made his way over to her to inspect her injuries, but she then started to head for a ruined hulk of an Escort Ship. He followed her as she made her way there.

* * *

Fiona frowned when she finally realized that she was not dead yet and so with speed that only a Coordinator could manage she switched her camera to one of the secondary cameras via her MS's control keyboard. She was just in time to see the Strike Dagger exploding. She flinched and closed her eyes as the enemy Mobile Suit exploded pitting her MS with debris. Finally she opened her eyes after all the shaking and such was over to see that she survived. She then took her controls again to make her way to the ship yet again but then realized that her controls were not responding. Frowning she inputted a brief command into the keyboard and saw an error message blinking to life on her HUD. Sighing she slip on a Thruster Pack and equipped herself before opening the hatch and jumping from the unit. Once outside in the void of space she looked around and saw a ruined Alliance Escort Ship but looked still intact. So she made her way to the ship with a resigned sigh.

* * *

Eric with a frown entered the Escort Ship via a gash in the ship still following the ZAFT pilot. As the pilot made her way through the eerily and dead ship Eric followed with a frown. Finally the pilot made it to a compartment that still had oxygen and took off her helmet revealing brilliant locks of bright purple hair. Eric inhaled in shock at the pilot's beauty. The woman... no the girl sighed and sniffled before sliding down the wall to sit down.

"Yeah you all right?" he managed to ask with what he hoped was a friendly smile. The pilot with reflexes that only a Coordinator could manage leveled a pistol at him. Eyes widening in shock when she saw his Pilot Suit the pilot let her other hand travel to the gun. Surprised Eric threw up his hands showing that he was unarmed.

"Hold it I am not going to hurt you at all," he said as he started to move towards her with his smile again.

* * *

Fiona cursed herself for letting the Natural get close to her, but once she saw no weapon on him she lowered her sidearm to inspect him. He was indeed a Natural for he wore the blue and white Pilot Suit of OMNI Enforcer.

"What do you want Natural?" she asked with a frown as he sat in front of her crossed legged which look funny in Zero Gee of the ship.

"I just want to help for I was the one who nearly blasted your GINN away, and for that I do apologize," he answered with eyes that were sad and confused. Frowning Fiona brought her sidearm up again but something inside of her told her not to shoot, for it felt like she knew this guy.

"You were the pilot of that Strike Dagger weren't you?" she asked with a frown wondering what changed, for it was only minutes ago this guy wanted to blast her away now he was having a decent conversation with her. The other pilot nodded and turned away from her.

"So what stopped you from killing me?" she asked in return very confused right now for here they were talking when they were enemies.

"I will tell you later, but we need to get our buts out of here before someone decides to blow this hulk up to get to something else," he said getting up and handing her helmet back. Fiona frowned and followed him while putting her helmet back on. They then made their way to out of the ship right in time for a storm of Machine Gun rounds blew through the ship and into the compartment were they were only seconds ago. She gulped and continued to follow the Alliance Pilot, she didn't know why she was following him but she felt deep in her heart that this guy was telling the truth and that she should follow him.

"Ahhhh... Just our luck!" he cried and Fiona turned from her inspection of him to see that he was moving towards a MBF-M1 Astray Mobile Suit, which was remarkably intact. As they approached she saw that the cockpit was open and a pair of figures were floating nearby. Frowning she turned to inspect them to find that one was a Orb Pilot, most likely the Astray's Pilot, while the other was a ZAFT pilot whose MS was no were in sight. Both were dead, she heard the other pilot call for her and she turned to see the man standing on the open hatch waving towards her. Once again Fiona sighed and floated over to him who took her hand and helped her into the MS.

"By the way my name is Fiona Rose," she said as she entered the cockpit with his help. He was shocked but nodded as he to entered the cockpit.

* * *

Eric sighed in relief as the green suited figure of Ms. Fiona Rose was finally safely in the Astray's cockpit. He smiled at her and then took his place on the control seat to see that the MS was truly in good condition, and that thankfully the controls were similar to his Strike Dagger. So after a few moments getting used to the controls, he brought them away from the ruined ship. Fiona then slipped into the small space next to the seat. He looked around to realize that after the death of his Mobile Suit the fighting headed towards the PLANTs themselves. On his way he picked up his totaled Strike Dagger's Shield started to head for the large white ship fighting off the black colored Dominion. Just then the large canon GENESIS fired again spearing its way through the Alliance fleet and hit the large Earth Alliance Ptolemaeus Lunar Base on the Moon making yet another crater on the already crater filled landscape, and the same time destroyed the Alliance reinforcements on their way. He heard Fiona gasped in surprise at his side, at first he thought it was the blast from the canon but he was proved incorrect when a group of Moebius Armors blasted past him towards the PLANTs with large nuclear missiles carried on their undersides. He growled and dashed towards them and took the first few with the last shots from the Astray's beam rifle, then moved to finish the last with his beam saber even though the Mobile Armors were trying to kill him with their Vulcans. Once the last exploded into a miniature nova of particles he moved back on course to the Archangel.

"I haven't asked you your name yet and why you're doing this?" Fiona asked him from her position. He turned in his seat to regard her and then went to his piloting.

"My name is Lieutenant...excuse me former Lieutenant Eric Anderson and the reason why is that when you started to cry out 'I don't want to die!" it brought a memory to surface and so I can say that I awoke from a very bad nightmare," he informed her with a sad grin. Fiona seemed to accept this and so Eric turned his attention back to piloting the newly acquired Mobile Suit.

"So what was the memory if you mind me asking?" she asked him and the memory came back and he quickly decided to share it with her since some how he was more at ease when he close to her.

"Yes you may, when ZAFT started to land on Earth for their invasion the small town that I lived in was not far from one of the drop zones. So the next day we awoke to find GINNs walking down our streets towards the base on the other side of the mountain from us. The ZAFT pilots were very careful not to damage any property in the town and were just using the town as a direct route to the base. So along that they weren't bothering anybody we didn't care since most of us didn't particular care for the Earth Alliance. What we didn't know was that our town harbored a small group of Blue Cosmos supporters and they didn't take it to kindly that the GINNs showed up. So they decided to take matters in their own hands and attacked the ZAFT mobile suits with handheld rockets and heavy machines guns. They also called the airbase that the GINNs were going to attack and within a few seconds my town was battlefield. I and my girlfriend were just running out of her house when a flaming Alliance fighter crashed into her house killing her little brother and sending shrapnel our way. One small piece of it found its way to her and impaled her through her torso. She died a few minutes later after I pulled the piece out, but before she died she made me promise that I wouldn't become a monster and become like her father, who had been sent to prison for killing his wife to get to his long time enemy behind her. So I carried her body to the staging point for the refugees and found that my parents were killed as well. Soon after this I joined the Earth Alliance OMNI Enforcer and become a Mobile Armor Pilot for while then the Strike Daggers were finally brought around and I became a MS pilot. When this happened the final straw in my sanity broke when a letter arrived to say that the rest of my family we're killed back in Europe. So I broke my promise to her and I became a cold blooded monster," he finished with tears started fall down his face. But he now felt better by telling her all about it and he turned to see that she was speechless and he smiled to reassure her. He didn't expect she would hug him when she recovered from shock. This surprised him but he returned it with a smile pleased how good it felt to be close to this girl.

"I'm sorry Eric and it was my voice that awoke you from this monster?" she asked him with a smile as they broke away from each other. Eric didn't get a chance to reply as they arrived into a firestorm that was the main battle. Fiona quickly sat down as Eric junked and dodged away from GINNs, CGUEs, and the new GuAIZs heading towards the ship of hope the Archangel, which right now fitted her namesake perfectly. Since the Beam Rifle was out of power he had to cut his way through the masses of ZAFT units and even Earth Alliance units that were enough to get in his way. All through this never once got hit for he used his new Mobile Suit awesome speed to his advantage as he speed towards the ship, which demonstrated to the young Fiona that Eric was indeed an awesome pilot. Once he reached the eye of the storm the Archangel herself he switched his radio over to a general channel and tried to contact the ship before him.

"This is Enforcer Lieutenant Eric Anderson of the Earth Alliance OMNI Enforcer Division to Archangel, I wish to defect and I need landing clearance," he said and within seconds a young girl of about sixteen in a pink female enlisted uniform sprang up on his main monitor.

"This the Archangel Lieutenant Anderson, may I ask why your defecting?" she asked with eyes that made her older then she looked, ones that have seen death itself.

"Because this is madness and clearly you guys are the only sane people here. I also picked up one of your Astray Units and I'm returning it as well," he said simply dodging fire from a pesky GINN on his tail. The girl of the screen nodded and signed off briefly before she came back on.

"Alright you're cleared to dock Lieutenant and welcome to the Clyne faction sir," she replied with a smile that reassured him. He smiled and flew up to the now opening recovery hatch. Once inside he saw another Astray getting repaired, so Eric locked his own Astray to one of the repair cradles against the wall. Once the hanger was pressured he saw mechanics storm into the bay. Making sure that everything was shut down and locked up he popped his hatch to get out. He kicked off the Astray and Fiona followed him fully aware of the glances she was getting. The two pilots then landed on the catwalk not far from the open cockpit of the Astray. Waiting for them was a slightly older man in an orange tech uniform.

"Welcome to the Archangel Lieutenant I'm Mister Murdoch the lead tech on this ship, my men will get your suit ready for action in no time. It looks like it just needs some small repairs," the tech said warmly to Eric who smiled in return shocked that it was his suit now. Just then the tech saw the green suited figure trying to hide behind Eric.

"Now who's this young lady?" Murdoch asked with a warm smile that quickly reassured Fiona and Eric.

"Pilot Fiona Rose, Xavier Squadron ZAFT sir," she reported with a frown not sure what response she was going to get. But she was surprised by the warm smile of Murdock and some his techs who heard it near by.

"Don't worry the crew of the Archangel, and the Clyne Faction itself doesn't care that you're a Coordinator, in fact we have a few pilots in the Faction who are Coordinators like yourself. There's Kira Yamato the pilot of the Freedom Gundam, earlier in the war he piloted the Strike Gundam off this vary ship even though it was an Earth Alliance vessel. Along with him we have Athrun Zala and Dearka Elsman a couple of former ZAFT pilots like yourself, not to mention as the entire crew of our flagship then Eternal" Murdoch replied with a smile at her that made her more welcome then before. She had heard about those two pilots for they were part of the group that stole the Earth Alliance Gundams that started all this mess.

"Now Lieutenant my men well repair any damages on your unit and recharge your beam rifle, after that the Captain wants you out there. I will also give you a new IFF so neither you nor the other Faction pilots will shoot each other. As you wait the Captain wants to talk to the two of you," he said as he started to float over to the rest of his crew going over the Astray. Eric nodded and grabbed Fiona's hand as he started to head for the exit to the hangar bay. There they meet up with a young man in glasses in a Blue Earth Alliance Enlisted Uniform, the man... no boy started to lead them to the bridge of the mighty vessel. He got them to the bridge in only a few minutes; once the doors opened he could hear the sounds of a ship at war.

"Bring us about on a heading towards the Dominion helm, once we are in range give them a taste of the Lohengrin canons if you please Weapons since we have to repay them for that nasty trick they pulled in their last battle with us," Eric heard a woman ordering her crew into action. Eric had noticed since coming aboard the ship the little shakes around the ship of a ship under attack, he now noticed a much larger shimmer then before that knock Fiona into his arms and him against the wall. Around him monitors blew up and he swore that the ship groaned as something hit it. Once he recovered he kicked off and started to float over to the command platform above the main C&C Fiona was right behind him. As he flew over to the platform he saw the women... no girl that had answered his hail. Once there he finally saw the women behind the scenes the one who commanded the mighty ship beneath him.

"Captain, Lieutenant Eric Anderson reporting ma'am," he said with a salute at the women in the chair. The women took her attention away from the ship before her and turned to regard the young man and young women coming up beside her.

"Pilot Fiona Rose ma'am reporting," Fiona said too with a salute. The captain looked both pilots over and then returned their salutes.

"Well Lieutenant, Pilot I'm Captain Murrue Ramius the Captain of the Archangel I will ask you this again since you have already told young Miri at the COMM station, but why have you joined us?" she asked them that key question again. Eric sighed remembering his new promise and looked at the intimidating sight of the clone of this very ship he now stood on.

"Ma'am out there everyone is crazy fighting for no apparent reason, its madness. It affected me as well int'l I came upon the Pilot here. Her cries reminded me of why I joined the EA in the first place and an old promise that I had broken. So I quickly decided to join up with the only sane people left in this world once I awoke from my so-called nightmare," he replied with a sorrow filled voice and eyes filled with sadness and regret. Captain Ramius nodded seeing the truth in his eyes and in his words. She also saw that the young woman at the Lieutenant's side was looking over at him with an admiring glance.

"Alright Lieutenant I want you to take command of a group of Strike Dagger that like you had defected, but in mass to the Orb Battleship Kusanagi. They had lost their commander and his death woke up the fact that this battle was crazy, so they decided to defect, you are going to take command of these men Lieutenant," she ordered him and Eric nodded in understanding.

"One more thing, I get to keep the Astray?" he asked confused. She turned back to him with a smile.

"Yes for we have no one pilot it right now, so it is yours," she answered, he nodded and then saluted her and started to leave the bridge but Fiona stopped him.

"Please Eric don't die," Fiona said with emotion that Eric didn't think she had for him. He numbly looked down at her in surprise and saw her smile; this made him smile in return, because something about her drew him in for some strange reason.

"I promise I won't Fiona and that is one promise that I intend to keep," he said with an equal emotion and affection towards her. He then rushed out of the bridge heading towards the hanger.

TBC....

**All right first chapter done, and like I have said it has been updated along with a few corrections. Please tell me what you think of this good, bad, ugly be honest.**


	2. PHASE 2

PHASE-2: The Defection of the Noble Warrior!

Eric charged into the hanger with a flying leap that carried him off the entrance catwalk. Looking around he saw that his Astray was all ready for launch. He smiled as he took his grappler off his belt and fired it at the catwalk next to his Astray to get over to the Mobile Suit in question. Once he got there he found Murdoch waiting for him with a smile on his face.

"Well lad she is all ready for you, the beam rifle is charged and ready, also the damages you have suffered so far have been repaired," he reported. Eric nodded and pulled on his helmet that one of the techs handed him earlier when he entered the hanger.

"Thanks Mister Murdoch I'll bring her back in one piece I promise," he said with chuckle that the tech returned in gusto. He knew that the he shouldn't be really smiling at all since people were dieing out there in space, but he couldn't help it for the first time he felt whole, he felt love for the first time since that terrible night that drove him down the path of Revenge and Vengeance. Luckily he managed to awake to that fact before it really consumed him and eat him alive. He felt love for that girl he managed to save from the clutches of death he had the urge to protect her even if it cost him his life and he hasn't felt that since his fiancée died in his arms that night. He sighed and pulled himself into the cockpit of the Astray. He quickly strapped himself in and closed the hatch to his cockpit as he brought the Strike Dagger to the Linear Catapult. Once he was locked onto the catapult he watched the signal lights, which right now displayed red. Then suddenly they turned green and a green GO appeared.

"Anderson, Astray Launching!" he called out as the magnetic forces of the catapult grabbed hold of his Mobile Suit to prepare to fling the Mobile Suit away from the ship. As if on cue the catapult activated and threw the unsuspecting Eric away from the ship, since this was his first time being launched from a Linear Catapult.

* * *

Back on the bridge of the ship Fiona looked out of the viewport of the ship to see Eric's Strike Dagger flying away from the ship. Fiona felt some connection with him that she hasn't felt for anyone else before she felt love for him. It was strange since she had only met him only mere few minutes ago, but it felt like she knew him forever.

'Maybe this is what they call soulmates!' she thought to herself. Suddenly a hand fell onto her shoulder, startling her. She looked over to see that it was Captain Ramius, making her relax.

"I see it all over your face you love that man," the Captain said with an evil glint in her eyes. Fiona blushed red in embarrassment under the older women's gaze.

"Strangely I do love him, but I only meet him only minutes ago. Also he was getting ready to kill me and seconds later he was helping me. I am so confused Captain," she said with a sigh looking back out to see that Eric's Astray was joined by four Strike Daggers. Captain Ramius looked down at her with a smile and another glint in her eyes.

"That's okay Ms. Rose, its rare to find your soul mate so soon in life," she said as she turned to walk back to her seat. The other officers on the bridge were either to busy at their stations or just plain did not notice the exchange between the two.

"You think were soul mates ma'am?' Fiona asked shocked at that concept since she had only moments before been thinking about that very fact.

"Yes I do, the way the two of you look at each other and how fast you guys hit it off. This is otherwise called love at first sight sometimes," the Captain replied as she sat down again in her chair. A slight trimmer gave the two a douse of reality as the Dominion fired again at the Archangel. The Captain gave the ship before her a stern glare and turned to order the weapons officer to return fire when a pair of beams from nowhere impacted the ship sending various members of the crew into the air as the ship lurch violently. Two of them were Arnold Neumann the pilot of the ship and the copilot. Arnold got up but fell as he fell out cold, while the copilot didn't even get up. The Captain looked down at them as she got up from her position on floor and looked over at the recovering Fiona who had been thrown over the helm station.

"Pilot Rose take over the helm if you please," Captain Ramius ordered as medics rushed into the bridge to take care of the injured.

"Me Ma'am?" Fiona managed to stutter out to her who just managed to sit back down after being thrown to floor yet again as another barrage from the Dominion sent her sprawling again. Suddenly a few memories flashed before her, one of her brother going off to fight even thought he didn't want to, of Eric you bravely rushed off to defend her like a ancient Knight from a fairy tale. These memories gave her strength and finally a backbone.

"Yes ma'am I'll try!" Fiona replied more strongly then before to the Captain. She took the pilots seat started to rapidly reprogram the station so she could be both the pilot and co-pilot. As her hands literally flew over the console she knew that she was far more comfortable here then in a cockpit of a Mobile Suit. Once she had reprogrammed the station so a Coordinator could pilot the ship she without orders brought the ship around to face off with their new attacker. It was a 250-Meter Class Battleship with a trio of 130-Meter Class Escort Ships escorting it.

"Alright Ms. Rose bring us around so we can fight these guys and the Dominion if you please," the Captain ordered her with a tone that meant that the Captain knew it was about to get a little hairy. Fiona nodded but was stopped as Miri the COMM officer yelled from her own station from above the Captain.

"Captain, Lieutenant Anderson says he will take care of those ships," she reported with a frown. Captain Ramius turned to her with a frown and just shrugged.

"Alright, Ms. Rose cancel that order and bring us about to engage the Dominion," she ordered Fiona. Fiona nodded and brought the ship around to engage its sister ship yet again.

"Yes ma'am," she replied to the Captain as the quad of EA ships fell out of view. She also was wondering what was going on and why Eric said that he will take care of those ships. But she shook her head and went back to work as the Dominion fired yet again at them sending jolts through the ship yet again.

* * *

Eric once he was back in space he shook his head since the linear catapult surprised him totally. Once he recovered from his shock and surprise he found that four Strike Daggers were forming up with him. As if on cue his VID-COMM unit came alive as the said Strike Daggers tried to contact him.

"Yeah you are Lieutenant Anderson right?" the man on his screen asked with a frown. The man wore the standard orange-white pilot suit worn by enlisted pilots. Also his rank pin showed that he was Warrant Officer and that he was most likely the most ranking pilot of the four pilots.

"Yes and you are?" Eric asked in return with his most brilliant smile he could manage knowing that these pilot would have most likely heard about him.

"So it's true we're under the command of the Prince of Death. I wonder why the Clyne Faction accepted you into the fold," the pilot said in monotone that made Eric flinch since that was his nickname ever since that day that his sanity broke, the day that he received word that his family had been killed in Europe. Tears coursed down his face yet again as the painful reminder of how cruel and uncaring he was back then came to light. Finally after a minute of silence he shook his head and looked over at the pilot in question.

"No Warrent Officer you are not under the command of the Prince of Death for that man is dead and gone; you are under the command of the Peregrine now," he said with a glare. The Peregrine was the nickname he earned when he flew Moebius Mobile Armors for his speed and his skill at marksmanship. He had a customized Linear Gun fitted to his MA that had a longer range then the normal LG. So Eric decided on the fly to use that nickname instead of the one he earned after he killed over thirteen surrendering enemies that right now he just plain despised.

"My god your back Eric," came another voice as a women sprang onto one of his secondary monitors most likely overhearing what he had just said. Eric's eye's widened in surprise for the woman on the screen was yet another survivor of that day that claimed Samantha. The two of them became friends after that disaster and joined up together and graduated at the same time to. They had been assigned to the same unit as well for awhile, but when he received the notice that his family was killed and made Lieutenant she transferred away from the unit after a spat with him.

"My god Brianna," Eric said shocked that his friend was alive and well. Her full name was Brianna Valerie Ryan and she once was a friend to Samantha as well.

"So you finally woke up to the world haven't you," she said with a single tear falling down her face. Eric smiled nodded and looked over at the first pilot looking shocked.

"But we will talk later Brianna we have a war to fight and Warrant Officer care to introduce the rest of your men," he ordered switching his attention to the first pilot who quickly nodded.

"Yes sir Pilot Second Class Brian Simmons, Pilot First Class Nathan Samuels and finally Chief Petty Officer Brianna Ryan who you happen to know," the man reported with the tone of a good solider. As he introduced them they appeared on the screen were Brianna was only moments before

"Very good Warrant Officer but you have failed to mention your name," Eric said with good humor that made the man blush in surprise.

"Sorry sir Warrant Officer Fletcher Delancy at your service sir," the man replied with a very embarrassed grin and with a slight French accent that he hadn't had before.

"French I take it?" Eric asked with a raised eyebrow since France had succeeded from the Earth Alliance and like the Orb Union declared its neutrality at the start of the war, which started a whole lot of new French jokes. He knew that France under the threat of an Earth Alliance invasion and take over agreed to support the EA in the final stages of the war.

"Um... Yes sir, I'm French is there problem with that sir," Fletcher replied with narrowed eyes that made Eric flinch in surprise yet again.

"Sorry no you just surprised me that's all, anyway boys and girls let's clear a road for the Archangel shall we then," Eric replied as a GINN got in his way and got dose of his beam rifle for his effort. Eric and the four Strike Daggers under his command proceeded to clear the skies around the Archangel and the others ships of the Clyne Faction ships sort of speak. As Eric blew another unfortunate GINN apart a pair of yellow beams from a battleship's main gun blew past his squad and impacted onto the ship burning a nice big hole right through the wing. It almost impacted the main hull but thanks to the two ships distance from each other and the Archangel's Lamented Armor it was not serious. Eric turned his attention to the aggressor ship that was rapidly approaching them. His eyes widened yet again for the ship was none other then his former base ship the Noble III since the ship was easily recognized since it was the newest addition to the fleet and had several technologies that were experimental on the Archangel like the lamented armor and "Lohengrin" Positron Blaster Cannons which were the ones that just fired that made the ship easy to identify.

"Hold your fire guys I'll deal with this big guy," he ordered and before they could complain he switch channels over to the command channel he was given before he launched.

"Archangel, Lieutenant Anderson here don't worry about the Battleship I'll deal with it," he said as soon as Miri sprang onto his monitor.

"What Lieutenant..." she started to say but was cut off as he switched back over to the channel he was using earlier.

"Alright guys keep those entertained for while if you please," he ordered as a handful of Moebius Armors flew up to fight them, the others surprised him with no complaints.

"Roger sir we'll keep these guys off of you," Fletcher replied with a nod as he proceeded to do just that as he cut a GINN in half with his beam saber before going on to engage another Strike Dagger head to head. Eric nodded as he boosted towards the ship he once called home. As he did this he extracted a crushed piece of paper from one of his suits pocket and type in the code into his COMM unit and prayed that he was close enough to get in contact for the unit on the other end to pick up.

* * *

Onboard the said ship a man looked over the ship's bridge crew as they went about their business. He was proud to serve aboard one of the Earth Alliance newest battleships and one of the most powerful. But he was one of the few people in the Earth Alliance that was starting to think what they were doing was wrong. The man that was sitting next to him the Captain of the ship was a stanch Blue Cosmo supporter and so he had the "privilege" of carrying Peacemaker Squads aboard his ship. This made the other man angry since he was a black man, which was heavily discriminated throughout history especially in the old United States of America, so he didn't take it to kindly to other people being racist to others. Suddenly he was broke out of his thoughts of a silent beeping from his personal communicator which was quite rare when in middle of a battle, in fact it was plain restricted but not when you are planning a mutiny. He took it off his belt and excused himself from the bridge saying that he is needed elsewhere. The Captain didn't even blink for he was to filled with glory and offers of promotion in his eyes, since the ship they were attacking was the traitorous Archangel and if they could destroy it, it make him famous or so he thought. Once outside the bridge the other man raised the communicator to his lips.

"This Commander Adam Wells of the Noble III how can I help you?" he asked with a frown as he looked around making sure that no Blue Cosmo goons were around.

"Yeah Adam this is Eric is that offer still open," another man asked in return with good humor in his voice. Adam frowned is confusion for the only Eric he knew was Eric Anderson and that man was a mean son of a , even though they used to be old friends. He had made an offer to Eric when he started up the idea of a mutiny that would hand the ship over to his command. But the guy turned it down and said that if Adam was not an old friend of his he would have reported him to the Captain, Jackson.

"Is this some kind of joke Eric, since you have been MIA for the past hour," Adam replied with a frown. He heard a chuckling that he hasn't heard in a very long time, since the destruction of their hometown.

"No Adam I'm back and it is pay back time for these Blue Cosmo monsters," Eric softly replied with a smile in his words. Adam was shock for those last few words were the last words he even heard from him before he turn into that monster he knew only an hour before.

"Okay so your in but were are we going to go for the fleet will tear us apart in seconds no matter how powerful we were," Adam said once he recovered from his shock and awe that his old friend was back.

"Adam the Clyne faction is out there you know," Eric replied with a laugh. Adam hit his head on the near by bulkhead for he totally forgot all about the Clyne Faction.

"Alright give a minute and the ship will be taken over," as he headed over to conveniently placed Armory not far from the bridge. Once there he type in his private code and replaced his service sidearm with far more powerful sidearm along with a knife sheath and a back up sidearm just in case. He then turned back to the bridge and reentered the bridge with a sigh. Instead of going back to his seat he went over to the COMM officer and laid a hand on the man's shoulder. The officer looked up at him in confusion, but soon understood when he saw his soon to be captain's face.

"Now sir?" he asked with a frown and just got a nod in return. The officer nodded back and turned back to the station and broadcasted over the internal P.A the code word which told the rest of the mutineers that it was time. Meanwhile Adam stepped up to the command platform drawing his side arm along with the about half of the bridge crew all aiming at their former comrades. The same thing happened all across the ship as Adam's men turned on their comrades who were utterly shocked and confused allowing the mutineers to either disable them or just plain kill them. Within a few minutes the ship was under Adam's control and the shocked captain was escorted off the bridge along with four of the bridge operators who were supporting the Captain. He was just in time for a Astray appeared right in front of the bridge with a raised Beam Rifle, which Adam knew immediately was Eric.

"Eric we are in control and if you be a good friend and help us take out those Escort Ships," Adam said with a smile into his private communicator just as a women walked onto the bridge with a smile. She was his new executive officer Lieutenant Commander Kelly Franks the commander of the C&C.

"Roger that Adam congregations and let's take these 130s out before they squawk," Eric replied with a smile. Adam grinned over at Kelly as she took her seat and turned his attention to the gunnery officer who was waiting for the command, which he gave with a nod. The ship's main canons then spoke like the voice of an angry god at the 130m Class Escorts spearing the two that were on either side of the Noble III which was consumed in an golden fireball seconds later, for the gunnery officer had aimed perfectly, right at the reactor. The last one who saw its comrades die turned to engage the traitorous Noble III, but in turn got torn up by a Astray's beam saber and soon joined its two sisters in a nuclear fireball. Adam smiled and turned his attention to the black ship standing before him attacking its sister ship the Archangel.

"Weapons open fire on the Dominion if you please," he ordered and the mighty canons of the ship fired again but instead of at the Archangel they fired at it's so called evil twin the Dominion. It was very affective as the targeted ship tilted to the side as the full force of the Noble's barrage hit it. Following up the beam attack the weapon officer ordered the launch a missile barrage at the enemy, which severally damaged the engine block of the ship once the missiles hit it. The Archangel using the distractions of the Noble III provided open up with its own beam canons spearing the ship right through the bridge killing the Captain Natarle who had refused the order to fire on Archangel and was about to get shot by Atarl the leader of the Blue Cosmo Atarle, now both of them were dead. A follow up barrage by the Noble III finished the otherwise tough ship into a flaming wreck with escape pods and craft blasting away from the ship. Adam smiled as the Archangel turned to face them once again. He signaled the COMM officer to open a channel to the Archangel.

"Archangel this the Noble III hold your fire we wish to defect to the Clyne Faction," Adam said with a smile and started to sigh in relief for he did it he took the ship.

TBC....

**Well no real large updates with this chapter only changing the ranks to Naval, since I had them on Marines for some reason. Other then that fixed some spelling and grammer problems. **


	3. PHASE 3

PHASE-3: The Bloody Wolf!

Back aboard the Archangel jaws drop on the bridge as the Noble III started to pull up to the Archangel. Murrue once she recovered from her shock picked up her jaw from the floor and turned to Miri with a glare.

"Miri get Lieutenant Anderson on the COMM if you please," she ordered with a frown. The girl nodded and turned back to her station since she too recovered from her shock.

"Lieutenant Anderson the Captain wishes to talk to you concerning the recent defection of the Noble III," Miri said once she established communications with him and then she transferred him to the Captain's station.

"Lieutenant what the heck did you do to make that ship to defect to us?" she asked once Eric popped onto her screen with a smile.

"First off that ship was my base ship before I defected and so I knew that the XO wanted to mutiny since he was an old friend of mine, second I knew that you guys needed more ships," Eric answered with the same smile pleased at the reaction the defection of an entire EA Battleship. Granted the defection of a handful of Mobile Suits were one thing, but the defection of an intact Battleship was another thing entirely.

"Very good Lieutenant," Murrue replied with a smile now that she had recovered from the shock and awe of the defection. Eric nodded and signed off for he had other stuff to do.

"Ma'am Miss Lacus is on the line for you," Miri said a few minutes later. Murrue turned to regard the young COMM officer in question.

* * *

Enforcer Lieutenant Ryan Williams frowned as he brought his GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger around to see a 250m Class Battleship flying alongside the Archangel and the other ships of the Clyne Faction. Ryan and his elite unit of Strike Daggers and Duel Daggers were escorting a group of Peacemaker Units to their targets but this called for an investigation.

"1st Platoon follow me we need to see if someone is playing nice, 2nd and 3rd platoons stick with the Mobile Armors," he ordered bringing his own Duel Dagger onto a intercept course with the Battleship. The three Strike Daggers and the Duel Dagger of the 1st Platoon turned to follow their leader while the other eight mobile suits of his Company flew on to their targets.

* * *

Eric frowned as yet another GINN bought the dust thanks to his own Beam Saber. His small unit had fought endlessly for over an half an hour and these guys that tried to challenge them were nothing but rookies, since all the good pilots were facing off in the main battle since the Dominion was sunk it had moved away from the Clyne Faction giving them a well earned breath of fresh air. But still a few thick heads thought they could take on Eric, his men, and the Astrays were quickly proved wrong. But suddenly a cluster of new contacts appeared on his screen, bearing EA IFF beacons. He quickly ordered the Astrays back for they were needed to protect the ships, while he brought his unit to meet the incoming enemies. Also since the Clyne Faction's Gundams have yet to be contacted yet Eric became the defacto leader of the Factions Mobile Suits hence the order for the Astrays to hold back. As two groups grew closer he saw that Mobile Suits were painted in a pitch black color with a red Wolf emblazed on their shoulder armor. Eric narrowed his eyes for these guys were aces and they had a pair of Duel Daggers to boot.

"Alright ladies and gents it looks we have some takers. I'll take the leader while you guys take on the lackeys," he ordered and got affirmatives from his pilots. Seconds later static filled his ears as the approaching MS tried to contact him.

* * *

As they approached the small fleet of the Clyne Faction four Strike Daggers and a single Astray rose up to meet them. At first Ryan thought the Strike Daggers were here to help but a quick look at the IFF reader said otherwise. These were traitors that had defected to the Clyne Faction and now were going against their own brothers in combat. He flipped his COMM unit onto an open channel as he his unit grew ever closer to the enemy unit.

"Attention incoming Strike Daggers this Lieuteannt Williams, I don't know how the Clyne Faction managed to swing you guys to their side, but I do not want to hurt you so please step back for our fight is with the Clyne Faction not you," Ryan said with narrowed eyes as the two equal formations grew ever closer.

* * *

Eric narrowed his at the enemy for they were the Red Wolf Company an elite formation that were staunch Blue Cosmo supporters. He heard a lot about them for they held the same fame as the famed Zero Corps from the battle of Endymion. So with a glare Eric switched on his COMM unit to respond.

"This is Lieutenant Eric "Peregrine" Anderson formerly of the 32nd MS Company now of the Clyne Faction's Archangel MS Company, negative we are not going to back off for we have awakened from the nightmare of this battle and now we fight for a greater good," Eric replied on the same channel as the Ryan's message. He heard a snort on the other end, followed by a sigh.

"So be it," came another reply from the man. Eric snorted and cut off the channel changing his unit's channel. But in reply Eric brought up his Beam Rifle to aim at the second Duel Dagger, which happened not to have it Fortrestra mode like the other which most likely was the leader.

* * *

"Such a waste," Ryan said with a tired sigh. But he brought up his Customized Linear Shoulder gun onto on of the incoming not knowing that this Anderson was also an expert Marksmen and had his own Customized Beam Rifle, and had a beed of his other Duel Dagger. In fact both marksmen fired seconds apart, with both killing their targets instantly with nice clean shots to the cockpits. Ryan hissed as he brought his unit around to target the leaders MS, while the Strike Daggers started to go evasive.

* * *

Eric cursed as Pilot Samuel's Strike Daggers exploded into a mininova that told him that the enemy was a fine Marksmen as well.

"Scatter!" he snapped to the rest of his team, who instantly responded by breaking off from their tight formation and going evasive. Eric didn't even see this for he was burning right for the leader with his Beam Rifle up firing even before he had target lock, which the other man dodged with skill. Eric grunted knowing that this was going to be a long fight.

* * *

Brianna Ryan grunted in surprise as her own target evaded her shot. She knew that Nathan was dead and wanted to pay this guys back in full for that so she dived back at her target using the 3-D dimensional effect that space provided that not many Earth Alliance officer and pilots used it to their advantage, to her own advantage. Which this one pilot hadn't considered to use or watch for, so he suffered for his mistake with his life as Brianna neatly bisected him right through the middle of the MS. She then turned her attention back to her teammates to see that Eric was in a heated battle with the enemy's leader but looked fine, Fletcher was holding his own against his target, and finally Brian who looked like he needed some help, so she started to head over there to help him in the fight.

* * *

Fletcher was indeed holding his own against the enemy but that was before the other man had thrown away his beam rifle and pulled out his Beam Saber. He had cut through Fletcher's defenses and cut off his right arm of his Mobile Suit. He grunted in surprise as he backpedaled his Mobile Suit away from the other MS. Fletcher then finally pulled out his own Beam Saber even though he was not good at Saber fights. But suddenly he remembered that he had a pair of fully loaded CIWS Vulcans in the MS's head. He smiled grimly as he charged back into the battle, intercepting the other beam saber with his own. But before the other pilot could do anything, Fletcher opened up with his Vulcans shredding the opposing mecha's head to nothing. Before the pilot could recover Fletcher brought down his beam saber and separated the other mecha's torso from its legs. Smiling grimly Fletcher started to head for the Archangel to get his mobile suits arm fixed.

* * *

Pilot Brian Simmons grunted when he found out that he was now disarmed and had a beam saber pointed at his cockpit. It was indeed his day to die, but god did not want him just yet for a crimson beam of light took the last enemy Strike Dagger out thanks to the efforts of Brianna Ryan who just arrived in the nick of time.

"Mister Simmons are you alive in there?" Brianna asked with a smile as she pulled up beside the amazing still intact Strike Dagger of her teammate. Brain sighed in relief as he shakily brought the unit back up to relative up.

"Fine ma'am, but how did the rest of the team fare?" Brian asked in return looking around for the rest of the team.

"Well Nathan bit it in the first volley and I believe Fletcher headed back to the Archangel, finally I believe that the Lieutenant was holding his own agaisht the enemy leader," Brianna answered returning Brains beam saber and rifle to him for he dropped them earlier and had come in position of Brianna as she moved to help Brain.

"Oh ma'am it looks like the Lieutenant is about to become fishfood," Brain exclaimed looking over the shoulder Brianna's Strike Dagger at the fight. Brianna herself whipped around to see that indeed Eric was going to need their help.

"Alright then lets go help him then why don't we," Brianna ordered as she started to head of the battle, with Brian in tow.

* * *

As the battle progressed between Eric and Ryan who didn't even see the victors of the other two fights, for they were too occupied on each other. Both pilots couldn't move their opponent an inch, for they thrown their beam rifles away in favor of Beam Sabers. After a few minutes Ryan had finally got pass Eric's defenses and cut his right leg off. Now Eric was purely on the defensive for Ryan using his opponent's weakness now to his advantage. Eric then had the bright idea of throw his shield at Ryan to distract him, which was successful for Ryan used precious time to cut the shield in half. It was enough time for Eric to boost up over the shield and come down to cut Ryan's saber arm off as well as cutting off a portion of the leg.

* * *

Ryan grunted when his computer reported that his arm was destroyed and a portion of his left legs was gone as well throwing off the balance of the suit by much. Ryan growled got ready to charge at Eric but found himself at the point of not just one Beam Saber but three for two other Strike Daggers were now facing off with him. After a quick look around to see that his men were indeed dead he beat a hastily retreat back towards the suppose safety of the Earth Alliance Fleet. But right there he promised that he would see the end of Eric Anderson.

* * *

Eric sighed in relief when the leader started to retreat towards the EA fleet. He then turned to his two team members who had jumped in at the last minute.

"Thanks guys, but where is Delancy?" Eric asked once he recovered his breath after that intense fight.

"Well it looked like he headed back to the Archangel to get himself repaired sir," Brianna replied pointing with her mecha's hand towards the ship. Eric nodded and brought his damaged mecha on a course towards the ship.

"Well then lets join him shall we then," Eric said with a frown as he started for the Archangel. But right then the GENSIS fired again after almost an hour and half of silence right at the remaining 5th and 6th Fleet of the EA Fleet. Eric cringed but ignored it for he needed some human contact and he planed to get it aboard the ship.

"Archangel, Anderson Team here we need some landing clearance, but be advised my unit has lost a leg and needs repairs," Eric reported in a tired voice once he got in range of the ship.

"Permission granted Lieutenant and welcome home sir," Miri said in her soft child like voice that instantly reassured him. He finally smiled since indeed now that he was officially know as a traitor to the Earth Alliance the Archangel is all he has left now. It was his home now and planed to protect it and the people aboard int'l the end of this ruthless war.

"Right thanks Miri," he answered with a smile as he brought his damaged mecha towards the recovery hatch and home.

TBC...

* * *

**Well no real major changes, only a few corrections for Spelling and Grammer, as well as adding some more spice to the battle scenes.**


	4. PHASE 4

PHASE-4: Time To End This!!

Eric sighed as he leaned against a bulkhead in the hanger of the Archangel looking over his damaged Astray lying safely in a repair cradle with Murdochs techs swarming over it trying to get some details on the damages of the unit. He was so absorbed by the sight he didn't notice someone placing a water bottle in his hands. Finally he noticed the cold bottle of his skin, which made him looked over to see Fiona standing next to him showered and in a female EA enlisted uniform, which made her look more beautiful then ever before. Her long black hair now washed fell down her back in a ponytail instead of the bun she had in when she was in her pilot suit. Her green eyes now glowed with happiness that added to her natural beauty. Finally her body now was easier to see thanks to the tight fitting uniform. After a few moments inpecting her he saw that she was chuckling in humor for his jaw was on the floor. Realizing this Eric snapped it shut and smiled at her.

"You look nice Fiona," he said with a grin looking her over again which caused her to blush red in embarrassment.

"Well you look like ," she retorted with a smile once she had recovered from her embarrassment and shock. Eric blinked then laughed at her comment.

"Well it looks I do Fiona but I still have a lot to do," he answered sorrowfully again looking at mecha in front of him.

"Yeah Eric I know there is more stuff to do out there but right now just try to be happy okay," she said with a smile as she slipped herself into an embrace with him. It was his turn to blush in embarrassment. Smiling he closed his eyes to enjoy the moment as it was. They were woken from their paradise when Murdoch jumped over to them.

"Yeah you two love birds the Captain wants to see you guys in the briefing room pronto," he said with a friendly smile that made both blush. But ignoring that small fact they nodded and head for the briefing room hand in hand.

* * *

Eric sighed when the two of them arrived at the packed briefing room and managed to find some seats next to his three remaining pilots. Both Brianna and Brian like him were still in their pilots suits and gotten a power nap. But Fletcher was in his uniform and by the wet hair Eric knew that he had taken shower while his teammates hadn't which now made the other two start to raze the poor Warrant Officer. It appeared they gotten over the death of Nathan Samuels and were having some fun. Once he sat down in the seat next to Brianna he managed to get his first look at his two other pilots. Brain had short spiked blond hair and blue eyes, with a body full of muscle. Fletcher wore his black hair short but not short as his friend, and had brown eyes, while he was skinny but still muscular. Finally the trio noticed Eric and Fiona sitting next to them and saluted Eric but looked questionably at Fiona.

"At right guys come down you can duke it out later," Eric said with a smile and turned his attention to the rooms other occupants. The first person her realized was a blond tomboy looking girl leaning in the front of the room, next was a short black hair man standing next to the blond. The way the two were standing and how close they were Eric guessed that they were an item. He then noticed Miri and couple guys from the bridge crew sitting with a blond hair man in a red vest like those of the Orb Pilots. He was then brought to reality by Brianna at his side.

"Yeah Eric you mind me asking who's the girl next to you?" she asked with a frown. Eric smiled as he looked over at Fiona who like him was inspecting the rest of the room after a wave to Miri which the other girl returned with a smile, before turning back to their little group.

"Sorry Brianna were are my matters this is Fiona Rose the ZAFT pilot who made me remember that night and brought my true self back from the grave were I buried it," Eric replied with a sad smile. Brianna nodded and shook Fiona's hand, along with the other two pilots who had heard about the "night" Eric was referring to.

"So you are the one who brought our Eric back," Brianna said with a smile as she thanked her. Fiona smiled in response and turned her attention to the arriving Captain Ramius and the VID-Screens displaying the other leaders of the Clyne faction.

"Alright listen up it appears that ZAFT managed to repair GENSIS from a lucky shot from an Alliance Mobile Armor and will fire in another twenty minutes. Most likely it will fire at Earth killing a lot of people on the ground. We can not allow this to happen, so the Kusanagi and the Eternal will head towards the GENESIS and either destroy it or disciple it, secondly a recent defector to our cause Chief Warrant Officer Alex Logan has reported that supply ships have arrived from Earth with more nukes. The Noble III and a strike force lead by Lieutenant Anderson will sneak past enemy lines and destroy them," Lacus Clyne the leader of their faction said with a frown from her own ship the Eternal. Several people in the room nodded in response to her orders.

"What about the Archangel Lacus?" the black haired boy in front of the room asked. Murrue stepped up to the address them and to answer that question.

"The Archangel will stay behind for we had received many damages while fighting the Dominion and as well as holding a escape route open for the other ships to retreat to," Murrue replied with a frown. The other man nodded briefly but looked over Lacus's image again.

"Okay what about the Noble III Lacus, a single battleship couldn't possibly bypass the EA fleet even if their lines were weak we would bound to lose a lot of men on a attack of that sort?" he asked again with a frown. Lacus surprised them all with a smile and an evil chuckle, at least all but Eric who was smiling as well.

"That's simple really Lieutenant Anderson you mind explaining this, since Major Wells is busy preparing his ship for its role in this operation?" Lacus asked with a grin. Eric nodded and stood up so everyone could see him.

"Yes ma'am, the Noble III is equipped with a Mirage Colloid Generator which will allow it to cloak it self much like the Blitz Gundam, the side effect of this is that we can't stay cloak for a long time or we could fry the MC Generator as well as suck power from other systems," Eric replied with a smile even though the side effects could be dangerous. Jaws were dropping all around the room besides the blond Orb pilot, Eric, and Lacus.

"Thank you Lieutenant well there you have it, anymore questions before we begin?" Lacus continued on once the others recovered.

"Yes Miss Clyne my Astray will not be repaired in time for the operation what can I pilot?" Eric asked once he remembered that his Mobile Suit was laying in a hanger repair cradle with one of its legs destroyed.

"Well sir you can use that Astray you saw in the hanger in when you defected my guys have it all fixed up and ready for some action," Murdoch replied from the back of the room were he was leaning against the wall. Eric nodded in relief and turned his attention back to the others in the room who had a lot of questions. Once the briefing was done they started to file out of the room heading to their assigned stations. After saying farewell to Fiona Eric followed Murdoch to the hanger were he asked him to test out the Astray for he wanted some time on it before the fighting started and he wanted to be prepared.

"Sure thing sir, since the main battle has drifted away from us you can but be warned you only have limited time you might want to pick your pilots for the strike team before going out since we have only like ten minutes before the operation starts," Murdoch replied with a smile. Eric nodded and quickly informed his surviving team excluding Fletcher for his MS was out of action for a while to get ready, along with a couple of Astray pilots that the captain had informed him would be part of his team. After that was done he headed back to the hangar and quickly brought his new MS out to test out.

* * *

"Jeez this thing handles beautiful and the reaction time is a lot better then Daggers," he commented to himself with a smile for he never had time before to enjoy the Mobile Suit, but he was interrupted by a flash of light not far from his position. So after he reported it he went to investigate and saw that the Aile Strike Gundam was about to bite it from another more lethal looking Gundam. Eric growled and fired at the other undam knowing that he probably wouldn't survive in a fight against a pilot you could bring the Hawk of Endymion down like that, defiantly with a MS that he knew very little about. But before the enemy Gundam could move towards him another Gundam put it self between the enemy and the Strike. It was the Freedom!

"Pilot get Lieutenant La Flaga back to the Archangel," the Freedom's pilot Kira Yamanto ordered.

"Yes sir," Eric replied even though he most likely out ranked him anyways, he couldn't ignore the kid's record and for that he respectfully called him that. So he grabbed hold of the damaged Strike and started to tow it back to the ship.

"Archangel, Emergency, I have the Strike Gundam and it is very heavily damaged I need immediate clearance to land," he reported once he contacted the ship again. He barely heard Miri's reply for he was heading directly towards the recovery hatch. Once inside he set down the Strike in a repair cradle right next to his Astray and immediately launched again for the Noble III was ready. He quickly headed over to the battleship and slipped into the MS sized hatch on the side into the ships hanger, which had its MA, racks thrown out to make room for the Mobile Suits. Even then the MS had to kneel instead of standing upright like in the Archangel. After the techs locked down his Astray he started to power it down and jump out to briefly greet the head tech before heading for the bridge to report in.

* * *

Eric smiled as he walked on the bridge to find Adam in his command seat, but it soon disappeared for the lights had dimmed and a couple of bridge stations shut down for the MC Generator had gone online and the Engineering officer had started to conserve energy for the trek through the EA fleet. 

"Major Wells, Lieutenant Anderson reporting that all Mobile Suits are ready and waiting sir," Eric said at perfect full attention and a salute. Adam looked over at him with a smile as the ship started pull away from the others on a course towards the EA fleet.

"Well Lieutenant lets keep it that way, I want your men to stay on Stat-Five in the event that the power goes out or the Generator burns out," Adam ordered now back to business. Eric nodded and started to head out of the bridge.

"Wait Lieutenant, we have the Buster Dagger pilot that defected and gave us this information onboard and he will be under your command," Adam said handing over a dossier to Eric. Eric nodded and exited the bridge for the hanger.

* * *

As the Noble III started its mission Fiona looked out at endless space it was in only moments before. Behind her Jackie Tenomura sat in the Captain's chair having put in charge by Captain Ramius who had rushed down to the sick bay to check on her boyfriend Lieutenant Commander Muu Le Flaga. She would be back in a few minutes, just then the other two ships of the Clyne Faction ignited their engines and started to head for the GENESIS Canon. Flying alongside the two ships were the remaining Astrays and a few Strike Daggers that managed to defect like her and Eric. Also the Strike Rouge Gundam, and the Justice Gundam were flying alongside as well. While the Freedom after helping Eric save Lieutenant Commander Le Flaga disappeared again presumably after the new enemy Gundam. Just then she was jolted out of her thought by Captain Ramius arriving back on the bridge, everybody stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"Ma'am how is the Lieutenant?" Miri broke the ice with her question knowing relationship between the two. Fiona knew that the Lieutenant Commander had rubbed off on everyone with his friendly attitude and his charisma, no in the room right now wanted to know that he was not going to make it.

"He's fine guys just in a coma, the doc thinks that he will be out of it pretty soon," Murrue said with a sad smile, which made the others sigh in relief and then got back to work. But something was bothering Fiona about the Captain's face and the way she floated over to her chair, which Jackie quickly vacated.

"Captain what else is wrong?" Fiona asked as she turned to address her. Murrue looked down at her in shock but sighed anyways.

"Everybody the doc says that the Muu may not ever pilot a mobile in combat ever again for his legs were pretty beat up from having the Strike's control console collapsing on his legs," Murrue reported with sadly which earned several shocked gasps and sighs from the rest of the bridge crew.

"Captain listen to me the one thing that I have learned from having my older brother disabled is that yes they may be mad at themselves for being weak, but you have to tell them that no it was not for they are still strong, they are strong in their heart, and that is all that matters," Fiona lectured with a smile that made the others crack a grin or smile in response. It made Murrue cheer and crack a smile but the moment was broken by the former ZAFT pilot Dearka Elsman who was on sentry duty outside the ship with a pair of older GINNs that Lacus managed to get to defect.

"Archangel, several contacts heading our way and fast," the Coordinator pilot reported with an intense tone. This broke the moment in the bridge as the well-trained and experienced bridge crew snapped into action.

* * *

Out in space behind the EA fleet seven ships cruised peacefully knowing that they were safe way out here were no evil Coordinators would get them. Three of the ships were big old supply ships while the others were warships escorting them to the re-supply point. The Escorts were only 130m Class and the crews knew that if any enemy ships made it past the fleet they would be just a road bump in their path to the supply ships. Like this one instance as to the amazement of the crews of both escorts and supply ships a ship shimmered into view. At first the crews took a collected sigh of relief for it was only a 250m Class Battleship, but soon changed into a cry of horror as the ship opened fire with its main guns on the closest escort shredding the little ship apart. As the Escort Ships raced to present themselves between the new enemy and their charges the supply ships started squawking SOSs. But soon the ship unloaded seven mobile suits from its hangar, which quickly disposed of the Moebius units that managed to launch from the ships.

* * *

Eric smiled as they caught the supply fleet completely by surprise and the slaughter began. This usually would make Eric mad but he knew that those supply ships were carrying nukes to re-supply the EA fleet with them, as demonstrated by the much larger explosion of the ships as the Noble III finished them off. Eric nodded satisfied and started to head back to the ship for they need to take out the one other fleet and the re-supply point. Once Eric docked the Noble III disappeared from view once more, just in time as a mixed unit of Moebius and Strike Daggers arrived to find the fleet in ruins.

* * *

Back aboard the Archangel the Strike Daggers and the 250m Class that appeared to challenge them were ruthlessly pounding the already damaged ship. The Strike Daggers quickly dispatched the two GINNs that were protecting the ship, but the Buster Gundam was still in the fight and Fiona was piloting the ship like no other. She managed to dodge a good 60 of the Battleships shots at them. Meanwhile the Archangel was returning the favor with their Linear Canons, Beam Canons and Missiles for the main Lohengrin canons were disabled by the first attack from the enemy battleship. Just when it looked grim for the Archangel two things happened to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. First was a trio of 130m Class Escort ships shimmered into view and unleashing their entire loadouts pointblank into the battleship shredding it to pieces. Secondly another Gundam made an appearance and started to ruthlessly attack the Strike Daggers with both Beam Rifle and Beam Sabers, killing the remaining mecha. This was the Duel Gundam and it quickly even the score with the enemy. For like the third time that day the entire crew of the Archangel jaws dropped in surprise. Now this was shocker for them and Fiona summed it all up for the others.

"WOW!" was all she managed to say as the escort ships started to drop into a escort formation around the ship. Also the two Gundams of Dearka and Yzak clasped hands and start vigilant watch along the Escort Ships own Moeibus Units.

tbc...

**Spelling and Grammer fixed! Along with a few added things like had a few Ginns defect to the faction. For when I was watching the battle I was surprised that not a single ZAFT Mobile Suit joined up with Lacus when she did her speech. Oh well!**


	5. PHASE 5

PHASE-5: Final Stages

Lieutenant Tim Robertson smiled as he watched the wreckage of the Battleship he had just ordered destroyed float by his bridge. His was the Captain of the 130m Escort Ship Hermes the first of a new sub-class of the escort ship, but soon after it's and it's two sisters commissioning the crews went rouge when they heard about the Cyclops System at JOSH-A and the invasion of Orb. But they stayed low with their new Mirage Colloid Generators on waiting for their chance for their chance to strike. They had when a certain Gundam found itself under attack by a ZAFT Laurasia class Frigate, its own men. Even thought the pilot repeatedly tried to convince them that he was on their side but to no avail. Finally Tim had ordered to help the besieged Gundam and so the pilot even though had a small hatred for Naturals teamed up with them to find a place in this battle and oh boy did they find it. Tim smiled in pleasure as the Captain of the legendary Archangel appeared on his monitor.

"Yeah Murrue long time hasn't it," Tim said once she had recovered from her shock from seeing one of her close friends from the academy.

"Yeah Tim nice to see you too I guess those won simulations were nothing to laugh about," Murrue replied with a smile. Tim returned it since back the academy he was two years above Murrue and quickly proved himself to be a very good escort ship skipper. When Murrue found out about this since she also had a high score in the department challenge him to a simulation and Tim won hands down.

"Well ma'am my ships are at your command," Tim replied trying to get back to business. Murrue smiled and signed off with a chuckle. Tim nodded knowing that he was right this was the perfect faction to be in for they were fighting for something that all those people out there weren't… love and justice. Love for the Earth, Love for the PLANTs, and most of all love for each other, along with bringing justice to all those monsters out there.

* * *

Adam frowned as he looked over the wreckage of the last supply fleet and pondered why these guys wanted to nuke something when they knew that it would only bring death and destruction to the Earth Sphere.

"Sir Lieutenant Anderson reports that he has returned and waiting for next target," report his flight/COMM officer.

"Alright engineering activate cloak if you please, and helm bring us on a course to the Re-supply point," he ordered looking over his tired crew. He nodded and knew that after this it would all be over.

* * *

Eric frowned as he launched for the hopefully last time as they arrived at the re-supply point. Once he launched he looked at the enemy fleet and saw that only a handful of Escort Ships and a single Battleship watching over a multitude of repair and supply ships.

"Logan your up take on those tin cans while the ship takes care of the that battleship," Eric ordered knowing that this was going to be a tough battle. But they were lucky that they sent most of their MS and MA forces to investigate the lost supply fleets, which most likely not be problem.

"Yes Lieutenant those cans are not going anywhere," The former EA pilot replied. Eric sighed as he swooped down on a unsuspecting Moebius Mobile Armor and made quick work of it. Meanwhile his two teams of Strike Daggers and Astrays made quick work of the few MA and MS still around. As Eric was about to shoot at a small repair ship off to the side of the supply depot with a few other repair ships when he realized that they had no crew at all. He smiled and quickly informed Adam of this who launched a pair of Shuttle Launches to investigate them. After a ten minute duel the Noble III defeated the opposing battleship. Once everything was destroyed, besides a few Escape pods and Launches they hooked up the derelict repairs ships to the bottom of the ship or on its deck were Eric once had his team launch from when this started. When he thought of this Eric shook his head in surprise since that moment seemed days ago in comparison. Finally Eric brought his Astray to dock and the Noble III disappeared once more. With only losing the Buster Dagger and a single Astray unit, the man had got careless and got to close to one of the escort ships and paid for it with his live. Now they were on their way back to the Archangel. But they were stopped when the GENESIS canon fired once more to the horror of the strike force, but it turned to relief when they saw that canon had fired its last shot and it exploded filling the battlefield with a eerily light over the remains of both man and machine, as well as dead ships and mobile suits. It also represented the end of the war and a new dawn for the future.

* * *

Tim Robertson smiled as the other two ships of the Clyne Faction pulled alongside of the Archangel and its escorts. After a brief introduction the ships started to pull away from the battlefield after the watch yet careful eye of the Duel, Buster and the remaining Mobile Suits. Suddenly a 250m Class Battleship and an Escort ship much like the Hermes decloaked right next to them and Tim sprang into action moving ordering his ship to shield the other ships. But he stopped when he saw the IFF of the ship.

"This is the Noble III mission completed," came the transmission from the battleship. Tim sighed as he gave the order to stand down.

"Roger Major Wells, who's your friend," Miss Clyne responded with new excitement in her voice.

"Sorry were are my manners we found this one derelict with only minor damages it appears that someone got off a lucky shot and just managed to disciple it. When we found it the crew had abandoned it and since we need some ships like I believe I said when I defected I brought it with me. By the way we also managed to capture these Repair Ships as well," answered the battleship's captain. Tim heard a small chuckle and a sigh.

"Very well let's use this to our advantage shall we," she replied with a smile in her words. This made both Tim and the BS captain laugh in humor at their leader's childish behavior.

"Lieutenant Robertson I do believe that you have some extra crew aboard your ships I'm sure you can crew the Escort ship and the Repair ships," Lacus said to him. Tim nodded and turned to address his XO who was well ahead of him.

"Roger ma'am we'll send them over ma'am," Tim replied with a smile. Lacus just sighed and ordered the other ships to move out again.

"Let's get out of here before somebody gets a bright idea and attack us," Lacus ordered as the Clyne Faction ships started to move again away from the battlefield. Tim nodded and decided to go over to inspect the Escort Ship and left the Hermes in the capable hands of his XO.

* * *

Once more in the main briefing room of the Archangel was filled with the screens in front of the room, along with some portable ones brought in showed the other ship's briefing rooms.

"Alright people we got word that since EA lost its nukes and a good percentage of its fleet, while ZAFT lost its GENESIS canon and lost a percentage of its fleet too so we can expect a peace treaty. Int'l then we will lay low and rest for knows we need it. So that's it and thank you I am proud of everyone of you," Lacus said with a smile before signing off. Eric smiled as he looked over at Fiona leaning against his shoulder. He smiled and looked around to see different couples doing the same. For if they would be branded traitors by both side they still would fight. They will protect each other from their enemies, and most of all be friends with each other even if their Coordinator or Natural they all realized that they were one and the same. They were together in this forever. For one man who awoke from a nightmare it was a paradise and he hoped it stayed that way.

**The End**

_Roll Credits _

-Cue Invoke-

Written by: Deathzealot

Preread: EVA Unit-01 Beta

Cast: (In order of appearance)

Eric Anderson  
Fiona Rose  
Samantha Larson  
Miriallia Haw  
Murrue Ramius  
Kojiro Murdoch  
Arnold Neumann  
Fletcher Delancy  
Brianna Valerie Ryan  
Brian Simmons  
Nathan Samuels  
Adam Wells  
Ryan Williams  
Lacus Clyne  
Alex Logan  
Mu La Flaga  
Kira Yamato  
Dearka Elsman  
Tim Robertson  
Yzak Joule

Character Design: Hisashi Hirai  
Deathzealot

Mecha Design: Kunio Ohkawara  
Kimitoshi Yamane

Gundam SEED© was created by Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuki Tomino

-stop cue-

Next Time:

-Cue Annai Isshodaddanoni-

"Well Kira I take it that they were serious!"

When our heroes have fallen out of grace with the two other factions of the war, and time for further fighting is at hand, can they survive?

"What the heck Mobile Suits and GUNDAMS!!! Oh SHIT!"

It will be time for the Gundams to fight once again in the name of justice and love. Will the Clyne faction survive this conflict?

"The Clyne Faction and its leaders as of today are accused of being traitors to their respectful nations and will be punished!"

The most important question can they survive themselves?

Find out in Gundam SEED: Shadows of War…coming to a Website near you!

"FREEDOM!!"

-stop cue-

**Finally, Done! Yes no more editing to do! Yeah! YEAH! Okay I like to thank everyone who has given me support and I hope you'll read Shadows of War. Thank you and Good Night! (I always wanted to say that!)**


End file.
